Four Seasons
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A painful love story written within the four seasons that grace the earth, She was Summer while He was Winter.


One-shot with the pairing being...

Trish/Rock

This was requested by sander9876

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Four seasons.

Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter.

Spring was the season that followed after Winter and soon led onto Summer, it was a time when animals gave birth and flowers of all colours blossomed. It was the moment on earth when everything was reborn again. Easter was a holiday celebrated in Spring, eggs were painted bright and then hidden. It also was the day that Jesus was resurrected back onto the earth. The weather was that of a wet season.

Summer was the season that followed after Spring and led onto Autumn. It was time were children and adults are free to play and have holidays, the trees were covered with lush green leaves and more flowers sprouted out of the ground. The days are the longest while the nights become the shortest, the weather was unpredictable for it was sunny and hot for a couple of days then suddenly it changed to rain that pelted down.

Autumn was the season that followed after Summer and led onto Winter, it was the time when the flowers and tree's lost their colours. No longer bright, they all donned the same colour of orange. Harvest began and two holidays were celebrate, Thanks Giving and Halloween. Thanks Giving was a time when family's got together to celebrate thanks, Halloween was the day when children and adults alike dressed up and went out,, knocking on doors for candy. The weather was a cold one and like Summer it was unpredictable.

Winter was the season that followed after Autumn and led onto Spring, it was a cold and harsh time for there was no life on the trees, no flowers but just a white blanket of snow. The most celebrated holiday was Christmas, a day were family's got together and gave each other presents. It also represented the beginning of a new year approaching. The days soon became the shortest and the nights rolled out to be the longest while the weather was cold, it rain a few times and sometimes there were a few days of sun.

Many people saw the seasons as people who worked together, men always saw them as women while women thought them of a mixture of men and women. However in this story, there are only two. Summer was that of a women, she was fierce and playful while Winter was that of a man, he was firm and tall. The seasons told there story, a sad one.

Starting with Autumn, the fall season was the time that these two lovers could meet. They enjoyed their time as they dance within the winds, she helped him change the colours while he produced the cold. Both of them celebrated the holidays like the humans but soon he knew that it was time for her to go for she could not survive his Winters.

"We will meet again, just wait for me my love"She whispered into his ear.

When she departed, he became a cold man. The time they were parted affected his heart badly, the hours were so long. Pain he felt was reflect on earth during winter, he roared as his calm snow became harsh and turned into blizzards killing people. There were time that he got so use to it that winter had sun shine but they were rare time, he missed her badly and she never knew until Spring came.

The moment when Winter was over, he faded into the wind never being heard from. She came back in Spring but did nothing, she listened to them complain about her lover and it made her sad so her tears ran over the earth, from her tears flowers bloomed. She wanted to see her love, for he was the reason why she smiled. She knew that her season was coming soon and that she needed to cheer up, so when Summer came.

She did her best to be cheerful and bring people joy but sometimes she could not hold back the tears and the angry for she missed her love, Winter and she hated how the people bad mouthed him. He was a great guy, he was caring for he took his time when it came to Autumn. He hand painted the leaves himself and the task of snow, he took in pride.

But soon Autumn came back and with it her lover, she embraced him and covered him with hot kisses. He took hold of her, never wanting to let her go.

"I missed you so much my love, I couldnt bring joy to them for my sadness and anger consumed it all"she spoke.

"Hush, let us spend the days with each other and enjoy the time we have"he whispered into her fiery hair.

Like he said, they indeed they spend each moment together, never wasting their time for the day they split, the time between was painful and agonizing but they knew no matter what, they would always have a moment of time to be with each other.

Spring,Summer,Autumn and Winter.

A love story written before the people but hidden in plain sight.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


End file.
